The Gemini Princess
by Na Na Kyaroru
Summary: Hey! This story's about me, Ayaka, and how my ordinary life got turned upsidedown by a blood red pearl and a creepy old man named Barbossa! I've always dreamt of a pirates life, and now I've really got one... but it's not what I thought! PLEASE R&R!
1. Our Adventure Begins!

**Chapter 1: Our Adventure Begins!**

I guess you could say that my life is pretty... well... to put it politely... _ordinary_.

I've lived in Port Darcey for as long as I can remember - which isn't a very good way to estimate, since I hardly ever remember anything. Oh well. I work in a small, friendly tavern called the White Lion, washing dishes, serving meals, or any other way I can earn my keep. See, the way I hear people talk, I'm the lone survivor of a shipwreck. I couldn't tell you, because I was a baby when it happened, and let's face it, folks- do _you_ remember that far back? Didn't think so. Continuing my story, I was taken in by a man with slanted eyes who says he comes from far East who owns the tavern. His name is Jin, and I owe him the world. He's raised me my whole life long, all eighteen years of it. I consider him my father, and my most trusted friend. He says that I don't need to help out around the tavern, but I figure it's the least a lazy bum like me can do.

So here I am in the White Lion, as usual, serving plates of hot food to hungry sailors who are just passing through. I can't see them very well through the rose red hair that's currently hanging in front of my face, but I _do_ know that they are incredibly loud, and their smell could knock out a hog that's been wallowing in slop for a week straight. And I realize, as I am setting the food down in front of them, that a wandering hand has made its way 'round to my backside. Sailors... what fun. You'd think with all the women that hang all over them, they would get their fill. But _no_. Here I am again; being pinched and grabbed by hands that probably haven't been washed in twenty years, in places that I did not invite these men to touch. I let them get away with it, though, for one reason. Sailors tell _magnificent_ stories. I could sit and listen to their tales of rough seas and far off, beautiful places for days on end. But you know what I love to hear stories of the most? _Pirates_. Just the thought of those brave swashbucklers and cutthroats, ravaging the seas and doing as they please... Oh, it definitely gets _my_ blood pumping!

So I flash them my false, friendly smile and push my hair back behind one ear, showing them my freckled face and hazel-green eyes. I don't know why I bother, though. It's not like they're looking at my face. I follow their line of sight straight to my ample bosom, exactly where I expected them to be looking. Why is it, that of all the girls who live here in port, it's _me_ they stare at? It's not like I asked for these big ol' lumps to grow out of my chest, and I certainly don't keep them there for people to gawk at! It's not _my_ fault that they started growing at age nine and haven't stopped. Needless to say, I get a lot of unwanted attention. And guess what? _I don't like it._

"Hey there, Sweetie", says the sailor closest on my right, pulling me down to sit on his lap. He wraps his thick, hairy arm around my waist and puts his face inches from mine, and I can smell the liquor on his breath. Thank God my side swept bangs had fallen into my face, or I'd probably be staring this smelly _baka_ right in the eyes. "How'd you like to keep this lonely sailor some company on this fine evenin'?"

I let out a coy little giggle, thinking in the back of my mind how much I'd like to sock this guy right in his ugly puss. "Who, me?" I asked shyly, playing their silly little game. "But you don't even know my name, you bad boy." I bopped him on his greasy nose with my finger, and quickly wiped it off on my violet barmaid's skirt for fear of catching some horrible grease disease from this guy.

The other sailors let out quiet chuckles in response, but THIS one laughs like a drunken hyena right in my face. UGH. I want to throw up all over him and then stomp him into mush, but I keep my cool. 'Think of Jack, Ayaka... just think of Jack.'

"Whadda names matter for, sweet cheeks?! I'm just lookin' for a night of fun! I've spent a long time out at sea, an' I'd love a supple young woman to entertain me." I could feel that hand around my waist start moving for my thighs.

Not so fast, bub! I playfully swatted at his hand and smiled, trying to keep my teeth from grinding so much that I spontaneously combust.  
"Naughty, naughty!" I teased, trying to scooch a little farther away from his stanky breath. "Alright then, I'll make you a deal: if you or one of your mates can tell me a story I've never heard before - and it has to be a _good_ one - then I'll stay the night with you. What say you, big fella?" I batted my lashes, in hopes of a good story, and in hopes that he'd believe _mine_. Please. Like I'd ever give an oaf like him the time of day. I may not be the prettiest flower in the bouquet, but I can do better than _that_. Blech.

"A story?" He let out that repulsive cackle in my face again and swatted my butt. Now I have another reason to be thankful for the hair in my face, because I'm certain that my eye's developed a twitch. "Let's see... Have ya ever heard the one 'bout th'-"

"WAIT!" I interrupted, putting my hand up to his face. "I didn't tell you what kind of story I want to hear yet. I want to hear about... pirates. Oh, but not just any pirates. I want to hear about... hmmm..." An excited gleam sprang into my eyes, and the mischievous grin spread across my lips. "Captain... Jack... Sparrow." You see, ever since I heard of this pirate when I was just a little girl, I've been infatuated with him. With all the stories I've heard about this infamous sea dog, I've developed quite the idea of what he must be like in my mind. Brave, ruthless, ten feet tall with the strength of a thousand men! And, of course, able to overcome _any_ peril. He's become something of a hero for me. My idol, if you will. Too bad Jin tells me he's just a legend. Hmph.

The sailors all got quiet and still (except for the fat one in the middle, who was now choking on his food.).  
Uh-oh... did I say something wrong? I must have, because now they're all giving me dirty looks.

"You're sticking your nose where it doesn't belong, lass. Tales of Jack Sparrow aren't meant for the maidenly ears of a girl like yourself," said the sailor on my left. He looked like he'd seen his share of fights, with all his scars & scabs. He pushed his empty plate at me and stared right into my eyes, seeing through my tuft of hair. "I've heard a lot of things about Sparrow, and not one of them meant for a lady. I'd leave whatever notions you have of that scoundrel behind, and keep your mind right here, where it belongs." He stood up, his blue eyes still piercing into mine. "C'mon, gents." He grunted, limping toward the stairs. "I think it's time we got some rest." Old stink face frowned and kissed my cheek, pushing me off his lap and following the rest of his shipmates. All that hard work? For nothing? I don't think so! I ran after him and grabbed his arm, my eyes pleading with him.

"Oh, please, please sailor!" I begged. "Just one story; just one! It's all I ask of you, and I'll do anything you want!" I know it sounds desperate, but you have to understand my situation. I've lived in this same small port for _eighteen years_. It gets boring after a while! My stories are the air I breathe, the water I drink, my very life force! I would probably die without them!

"You want a story, do ya missy?" asked a crackling voice from a table in a dark corner of the tavern. I turned to see an old, bearded man wearing a long grey cloak and a large hat take out a pistol and shoot Stinky in the back. I gasped and stepped away as the sailor fell to the floor in front of me, a puddle of blood forming underneath. The old man stood up and smiled his crooked, yellow smile at me.

"How's this for an enchanting tale? A young maiden, who can unlock the secret of a hidden treasure, is kidnapped by the fearsome Captain Barbossa, never to be seen again?" As he spoke his words, several more men emerged from the shadows, all armed with their own guns and swords, cutlasses and weapons I'd never before seen in my life. As the men crept forward, the old man chuckled and looked me straight in the eyes, giving me reason to run for my life as fear swallowed my soul.

"Sounds like a happy ending to me."


	2. KIDNAPPED!

**Chapter 2: KIDNAPPED!**

I ran up the stairs away from that creepy old man faster than I ever thought imaginable. Can you believe it? Molested by smelly sailors and under attack by creepy old men, all in one day! This is what I get for sitting in my room all those nights and dreaming of being a pirate. Are you happy now, God? 'Cause now I'm in some serious trouble! I ran all the way up to the attic, where Jin kept his room.

"Oto-san! Oto-san!" I cried out in Jin's native language, still pounding on the door. "Open up, c'mon! OTO-SAN!" The door swung open, Jin standing there looking as worried as I was terrified. Before he could say anything, I pushed past him and slammed the door behind me, locking it up as tight as I could. Panting, out of breath, and wide-eyed, I slumped myself against the door, sweat dripping down my face. Those are long stairs, y'know! Especially for short, out-of-shape me! "Th-there are men downstairs!" I panted, my eyes darting around the room. "They're old, and scary, and they're after me!"

Jin tried to be his usual calm, put-together self, but the worry and fear was etched across his wrinkled face like I'd never seen before. "Why are they after you, my daughter?" He began to pace across the room, another thing I'd never seen my honorable, collected father do.

"I-I don't know! There's this old guy with a really big, feathery hat- and I'm talking a REALLY BIG hat! -and he said something about treasure and a young girl who unlocks some stuff, and… and I don't know! It's all weird and scary and-"

"Hush, my child." He moved with haste to his chest of drawers and removed a small, golden box from atop. With one swift movement he had out an extravagant key and unlocked the box, removing an object from within. "I know what it is they are after. You **must not** allow those men to have it. They are pirates."

"Pirates?" I asked, breathlessly.

"Not like from those stories the sailors tell you. These pirates are real, and will stop at nothing to get what it is they are after." He pushed a small object into my hand, no bigger than a marble. I looked to see a pearl in the palm in my hand. But this was obviously no ordinary pearl. Not only was it the biggest one I had ever seen, but it was also _blood red_. Being a pearl collector, I know a lot about pearls. A **lot**. But a _blood red pearl_??? It was almost unthinkable!

"That was around your neck when I found you abandoned by the shore. It came on a pendant with an inscription on it that many found unreadable. But finally, after years of searching, I have come to know the meaning of the words. It said-"

"Oh, Gemini Princess?" I heard a man's voice call out from close by. "We know you're close by, poppet!" I heard two sets of steps coming closer to the door. "There's only so many places you could go…"

"They are close." Jin said, taking me by the hand and leading me to a corner. He opened up a panel in the floor that led down a long, dark corridor. There was a pounding on the door, and that same voice floated into the room.

"Come on out, poppet, _and maybe we won't **hurt** you_…"

"Go, child. Keep the Blood Pearl safe. But most importantly, be wary for yourself. I can stay with you no longer."

I could feel the tears burning my eyes until they ran down my cheeks. Was my father saying goodbye? It couldn't be! There was no way!

"But Oto-san! Couldn't we fight them off? Or you could come with me!" I grasped his shirt tightly in both hands and buried my face in his comforting chest. I felt his arms wrap around me and squeeze tightly. My tears soaked into the soft fabric of his shirt. "Please, Oto-san! Don't make me go without you!"

He unlocked his arms and pushed me away. I saw tears running down his face- the first and only time I would see my father cry.

"An old man like me would only slow you down. Don't make me tell you again, Ayaka. _Go._"

I sniffled and looked up at him. He could not bear to meet my eyes, and I couldn't blame him. I threw my arms around his neck, my quiet cries evolving into sobs. "Aishiiteru, Oto-san!"

"Aishiiteru, Musume-san." he replied, looking at me for one last time.

I took a deep breath, swallowed my fear, and began to descend down the long ladder into the darkness. I looked above me to see Jin closing his trap door, and I heard the muffled sounds of the bedroom door being bashed down. After that, a gunshot. I knew then that the man I had loved like a father my whole life was gone. I managed to stifle my cries of anguish and made my way to where there were no more steps, and I had found the floor. I stuck the Blood Pearl in my cleavage (hey, might as well make use of my giant gozangas, right?) and ran as fast as I could down the pitch-black tunnel.

After bumping into several walls and falling down (which really hurt, I'll have you know.), I began to see a light shining on the walls. I must be near the exit! Hallelujah! I ran faster, my heart pounding in my chest, and finally, I saw an opening. I never thought I'd be so happy to see the outside world! Or the moon in the sky! Oh, happy day! If not for the fact that my legs felt like they would fall off at any moment, I would have jumped for joy. I took two steps outside and into my freedom when I felt two rough, strong hands grab each of my arms. _Great_. Just _great_. From out of what seemed like nowhere, I had two, ugly, **ugly** men staring me in the face. A bald fat one and a tall skinny one with one freaky-lookin' eye. And man, I thought the _sailors _smelled bad! WHEW! These guys could have given them a run for their money! They both gave me eerie smiles, when the fat one opened its mouth.

"…'Ello, poppet!"


	3. The Gemini WHO?

**Chapter 3: The Gemini _Who_?**

Alright folks, time for another lesson about my glorious life: Whatever _can_ go wrong, _will_ go wrong. Sad, but true. Haven't you people figured that out by now? Have you NOT been paying attention??? I've been molested by sailors, chased by pirates, given some kind of freaky pearl, my one and only family member is dead, I scraped my knee in a dark, icky tunnel, and now, I'm being carted away by some oogly, stank-ass pirates. And we're only on chapter three! I know. Fun, right? Yeah. You wish you were me.

So. I have no idea where I'm going. These two jerk wads are dragging me away to God-knows-where, and I can't see a thing because my stupid bangs have fallen in front of my eyes again. Not like I can fix 'em, because my arms are being held by some sweaty pirate hands! And all this time I thought pirates were cool. HA! I feel really damn dumb right now. Too late, I s'pose. The pirates throw me down on the ground and I tumble backward, and I find myself staring at some long legs and some guy's crotch. Not only do these pirates have awful manners, but they make me look at things I DO NOT WANT TO SEE! I sit up, trying to stop my eyes from burning and wondering where I can find a dull spoon to scoop them out of their sockets. And then I heard that crackly voice again, coming from behind me, laughing at me.

"So, thought you could get away from ol' Captain Barbossa, did ya, Miss Gemini Princess?" I heard that old codger take a step toward me and I wanted to scream. Even though I was sitting on the ground, I could feel his hot breath on the top of my head as he said quietly, "It would seem you thought wrong." His motley crew gave a chuckle, all of their hungry eyes on me. There was no way in Hell I was just going to sit there and take that from some old fart. No sir, not me! Not after I just had that unpleasant view of him. I stood up slowly and brushed myself off, then put my hands on my hips with an angry glare.

"Old Man River! Zip yer lip 'fore I break yer hip!" I crossed my arms and stared at him defiantly, ignoring the "_oOoOoOh_"s that his crew was making. "I don't know what you want me for, but I'm not gonna do it. And I don't know who this 'Gemini Whatever' is, but it's definitely not _me_." I stuck out my tongue, and - to my incredible misfortune - Barbossa's hand shot out and grabbed it.

**EWW.**

Do you have any idea what dirty old wrinkled pirate hands taste like? I really hope not, because that was pretty damned nasty. I jumped back and starting spitting on the ground, scraping my tongue with my own hands. Even though I just came out of a gross, damp tunnel, I trusted my hands way more than I trusted _his_. YUCK!!!

That dirty old man wiped his hand off on his nasty pants and jerked me toward him by my arm, which again, did not feel good. How dare he grab me like that?! I kicked him in the shin and spit in his face so he let me go. Too bad I was surrounded by a bunch of cutthroats and couldn't go anywhere. Three of them came forward and grabbed me. No matter what I did, I couldn't get away _this_ time.

After wiping off his face, Barbossa came toward me, his face red from his rage. Oh boy… Not good.

"Are you or are you not Aleatha, the baby shipwrecked on the shore eighteen years ago?!" he shouted in my face.

A smart-ass expression came across my face as I retorted, "I dunno, pal. Are you?"

Man… I need to learn when to keep my fat mouth shut. Next thing I know, he had me by my waist-length red hair and was dragging me toward the dock, where an extravagant ship was moored. Fantastic! Now I was being hijacked onto his ship. Could this night get any better? I bet I don't really wanna know.

"Ouch! Hey!" I screamed at him, kicking to no avail. "That hurts! Lemme go, you assface!"

I twisted and turned, kicked and screamed, but it was to no use. This guy had me but _good_. And now I'm on his ship. Probably missing a lot of hair. I saw some of Barbossa's lackeys raising the gang plank, and out of the corner of my eye, saw some more hoisting the anchor. The sails were opened, and we were off. No running away for me now. Damn that old geezer! Damn him to HELL!!!!! Finally, when I guess he thought we were far enough away, he let go of my hair.

"Took ya long enough," I said, rubbing the back of my head. "I'll have you know that that really hurt!" I pouted and crossed my arms, sticking my nose up in the air. "So what are you going to do _now_, tough guy? Hm?" He ran his finger across my neck and made me shiver. A pervy pirate geezer. Just what I needed on top of everything else, right?

"Cap'n," grunted a burly, dark-skinned man as he stepped toward me, carrying a large club. "Maybe we should teach 'er a _lesson_." He smacked the club up and down on his hand, a twisted smile on his face, as his mates cheered behind him.

"And then may haps we could _play_ with her, Cap'n?" asked a pirate who looked particularly filthy. This one came forward and played with my hair, and he gave me sneer that revealed most of his teeth were gone and the rest were rotting.

Barbossa silenced his crew with a wave of his hand, and I was suddenly very aware of how helpless I really was. Trapped on a ship in the middle of the ocean with over seventy men, all of which probably hadn't been laid in the entirety of their lives, and me - a defenseless young barmaid wearing a short skirt whose only talents were bar brawls, burping on cue, and baking pastries - in the center of everything. What a pickle. It's too bad, really, because I love pickles. And cheese! Mmmmm...

Anyway…!

"Quiet, lads!" Barbossa called to his crew. "I think our little princess needs to be _broken_." The sound of that made me shudder. "So I'll do you all one better. I say that we introduce her…" He smiled at me, a smile that said, 'You're in for it now'. "…to Miss Lashes." Shouts of encouragement and cheering exploded off the ship and into the cool night air, as my small self was dragged off by some burly, sweaty men without shirts on. I struggled to get free, even though I knew it was stupid since I couldn't get away if my life depended on it - which it very well might.

"Hey! Let go of me, you big apes! Where are you taking me?! Who's Miss Lashes?! Even better, WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!?! I already told you, I'm not your ruddy princess! LET ME GO!!!" I screamed and I struggled for freedom as they chained me to something wooden. I'm not entirely sure what it was, seeing as how my face was squished into it, but it was definitely something made of wood.

"How can you introdoof me to anywom wif my face squifed into a wall?" I asked as best I could. Hey, you try talking with your face squished! See how easy it is! I dare ya!

I heard Barbossa chortle behind me and then came the crack of a whip. I think, at that moment, I may have stopped breathing. I wanted to die before whatever they were planning happened.

Please. Someone. Kill me now. I beg you.

I closed my eyes tight and tried to close out all the sounds of laughter and heavy, anticipating breaths around me, but then that CRACK! came again. Then that mean old pirate spoke to me again, and by now, I really, _really_ want to knock his lights out. Smash those yellow teeth right outta his mouth!

"Now, lass, this be Miss Lashes. I've decided to introduce her to you _personally_. Just to make sure she doesn't slice that soft, snow white skin of yours. So I think just one discussion will do for this evenin'. Are ya watchin', lads?" I heard that crew of nasties erupt in cheers. At least _somebody_ was enjoying this, because I can tell you, **_I_** am terrified right now. I heard a rush of air and then I screamed. Screamed like my body was on fire, and I was melting slowly by the second. I felt the cool breeze on the small of my back, burning where "Miss Lashes" had hit. The tears gushed down my face as I broke into sobs. My knees collapsed underneath me, but the chains kept me up straight while Barbossa caressed my cheek with his bony finger.

"There, now, Princess. I don't like it any more than you do. But there will be no back talking on _my_ ship. Do I make myself clear?"

I turned my head and stared him in the face, glaring with my teeth clenched.

"You're a bastard." I growled, choking through my tears. Another bad move on my part. You'd think I'd learn. But no. Instead, I got an unfriendly hand across my cheek, making me shout in protest as a handprint turned from white to pink on my face.

"What was that, _Princess_?" The mocking tone of his voice made the handprint blend with the rest of my face as I flushed with anger. It was time to face the facts. No matter how many jokes I told, how many comments I made, or even if I flashed my prettiest smile, there was no escaping this Hell. I was at the dreaded Captain Barbossa's mercy. And it's not like I'm an incredibly important person to society. The Navy won't come searching for me. I won't be rescued. Despite my situation, I would do what my father told me to do. The Blood Pearl was _mine_ to guard. I'd rather die than let these rascals take it from me. I hung my head low and sighed in my surrender.

"Yes, sir." I mumbled reluctantly, making certain not to look at him. My back began to sting again when Barbossa pinched my now tender flesh sharply between two fingers. I winced and held back another sob, and he lifted my chin roughly, forcing me to stare him in the eyes.

"That's _Captain_. Now say it right this time, and louder, so the whole crew can hear!" He raised his free arm triumphantly as he spoke, as if he had just accomplished something magnificent. I couldn't help but glare at him. I realized that, not even if he set me free tomorrow and promised to repay me for everything, I would never forgive him. And my hatred for this man would blaze within me like a wildfire for all of eternity. He grinned at my distraught face, a mixture of hatred, anger, fear, and pain splashed upon it, and slapped that aching spot once more. I cried out in pain as fresh tears ran down my freckled, fair skin.

"Yes, Captain!" I sobbed loudly, this humiliation seared into my brain until the day I died. I forgot about my pride and dignity and I stood there, sobbing uncontrollably like a child. Can you blame me? This wretched, disgusting excuse for a man had taken away everything that was mine. My home, my father, my life itself, had all been yanked out from under me so that I could be a tool for ruthless seadogs in their selfish quest for riches. I know I told you that my life had been boring, but I prefer it to this torture any day. This has to be the worst day of my life. The worst day of four lives _combined_.

I felt the locks loosen around my ankles and then around my wrists, letting me free from that awful wall. I slumped down and buried my face in my hands, trying to hide from all of the pirates. Unfortunately, this didn't last very long, and I felt a strong hand grab me by the arm and pull me to my feet. There I was again, staring that old codger in the face, my hatred for him burning in my eyes. A lanky mate of his crew came up beside him and handed him a large jar of black goop. Barbossa unscrewed the lid and scooped a generous portion onto his fingers, then spun me around so my back was toward him. He gently rubbed it into my skin where the whip had turned me red, and although his touch was soothing, it also stung me and made more tears fall from my eyes. He leaned in when he was done and kissed a teardrop away. I didn't even bother to move. What good would it have done?

He pointed out a door in front of me and to the right. "That is where you will change into your dinner clothes. Just like the last girl who was on my ship, I will give you two choices: One, put on the gown I give you and dine with me in my quarters. Or two, dine with the crew." He paused for a moment and leaned closer to me, his face inches from mine, then added, "Naked." His crew laughed at me and waited for my decision.

Now, I don't know about you, but I am not comfortable with my body. I have big breasts that don't perk like they should, an average middle, an ample bottom and thunder thighs, not to mention my flat man feet and ankles that are so thin they make twigs look fat. No way was I dining naked with anyone. I wouldn't even dine naked with _myself_, let alone a whole crew of pirates.

"How long do I have to get ready, Captain?" I asked him in an emotionless tone. I averted my eyes to somewhere, _anywhere_ that no one was staring at me.

"Fifteen minutes, Princess." he said with a devious smile. "Not a second later. I'll be waiting for you in my quarters." He ran his fingers through my hair for a minute, then left me and began barking orders at his crew. I walked slowly to the room, afraid of what this dress might look like and what was going to happen to me from here on in. But I guess I won't know until the next chapter, huh?


End file.
